Public Relations
by MaryandMerlin
Summary: This is for the birthday of insertcleverandwittytitlehere! Happy Birthday! It's Astoria's birthday and Draco has more than a big surprise for her, but the Malfoy's have never been very good at public relations. DM/AG


**Author's Note: This here is a fic for the birthday of my friend and team mate insertcleverandwittytitlehere which is today! Happy birthday. I'm sorry that I can't get you an actual present so I hope this will suffice. I'm also sorry if it's not very good quality, I struggled to run with the concept even though in my head it was a fantastic idea! But anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer, I own nothing, nothing at all.**

* * *

Public Relations

Draco stood at the bottom of the grand staircase in the now smaller and relocated Malfoy Manor. He shifted his weight nervously from foot to foot, making sure to look anywhere but the top of the staircase. It was stupid that he could still get this nervous; they had been together for five years now, five long years he shouldn't get nervous. It was just a birthday dinner, Astoria's birthday and they were going to have a lovely evening. Inadvertently his hand strayed towards the small square box that was burning a hole in his pocket.

A noise at the top of the staircase distracted him and his nervous gaze flew to rest of the beautiful figure of his long-time girlfriend. She looked radiant, smiling serenely down at him, pure happiness shone from within her. Dressed in a short silver dress she descended the stairs in shiny heels but when she came to stand next to him she was still just a little shorter.

Draco couldn't help grinning back at her, all his worries seemed to melt into nothing and he just basked in the knowledge that what he was about to do was right, so very right. He offered her his arm and with his smile still in place asked: "Shall we, Miss Greengrass?"

Astoria linked her pale arm through his and giggled, "but of course Mr Malfoy"

The two set off to walk down the drive, unable to apparate until outside the wards which ended outside the ornate gates at the end of the drive. Draco had booked a table at the new Italian restaurant just off Diagon Alley where he would proceed to wine and dine Astoria before taking her on a romantic walk along a coast, somewhere, and then, well, pop the question. Although hopefully more elegantly that he was feeling.

Astoria gripped his arm tighter as they turned on the spot, the uncomfortable feeling of being sucked through a tube that was far too small was overwhelming as always but thankfully over in a few seconds. Draco landed firmly and caught Astoria as she stumbled in her heels. They set off walking, it was a cold night so both were eager to get into the warmth.

The beginning of the meal went swimmingly, a very polite waiter showed them to their table and efficiently took their orders. Draco ordered a bottle of champagne and proceeded to toast his beautiful girlfriend. Draco hoped that she hadn't picked up on his little stumble, he had almost called her his fiancé. Not yet.

Then the starters were served. They thanked the young waiter warmly as he brought them their food and eagerly dug into their dishes, chatting lightly in-between bites.

"Hey! Malfoy scum!" a rough shout sounded for the doorway, the whole restaurant held its breath as all eyes turned to look at the intruder. In the doorway stood a short stocky man, well dressed in a suit and clearly here for a meal with his wife. But now his face was red, the fury shook his small but rotund frame. "What do you think you're doing in a respectable place like this?" he demanded storming over to confront Draco, who stood to meet the challenge.

"I am simply trying to enjoy an evening with my girlfriend sir" he began diplomatically but the middle aged man was having none of this.

"Yeah well my daughter would have been enjoying an evening to if your death eater friends hadn't murdered her in cold blood!" the man's voice rose steadily and Draco had to fight the urge to flinch as his sins were laid bare very publicly.

"Sir I'm going to have to ask you to leave" the young waiter came over and addressed the very angry man.

"No, if anyone is going to leave it's them" he spat the last word, disgust oozed with every word.

"Sir, I must insist."

"Fine, I wouldn't want to stay with this scum and his little whore of a girlfriend anyway. Anyone who would be with a Malfoy is just as bad, if not worse!" The rude little man turned away but the damage was done, Draco was used to taking the abuse for himself but he saw red the second this man made the mistake of insulting Astoria.

He reached for his wand, ready to hex him into oblivion, when a small pale hand stopped his wrist.

"Let's just go home, sweetheart" Astoria whispered, she moved forward, tugging him along, clearly uncomfortable with the obvious staring of the other dinner guests.

"But story, it's your birthday"

"Exactly, it's what I want. Come on."

They walked in silence, apparated in silence, and returned home in silence. Draco was so very aware of the careful distance that Astoria was now keeping. She had touched him only for the purpose of apparating and had dropped his arm as if it burned her as soon as they landed back in front of the manor.

She went upstairs, claiming exhaustion, and Draco watched her go, his heart broke with every step as he realised that he was losing her. That maybe he had already lost her. He went down to the kitchen, ignoring the startled look on Blinky's face, and reached into the liquor cabinet pulling out a bottle of very old and very strong fire whiskey. He trudged to the garden and sat on the bench in the small pavilion, the moon was very bright and he watched, drinking all the while, as the light went out in their bedroom.

Draco pulled the small square box out of his pocket and opened it, looking at the diamond ring cushioned in the velvet as he glugged more and more of the fire whiskey, ignoring the way that it burnt his throat.

"Draco?" her small voice made him jump and he fumbled with the box, attempting to close it but instead dropping it. The small box rolled to a stop by her bare feet and she bent to pick it up, confusion marring her face. "What is this?"

"What does it –hic- look like?" he looked up at her "I was going to –hic- ask you to –hic- marry me tonight. But I know you don't want to, so it's okay"

Astoria's frown deepened as she looked up at her boyfriend. "Why on earth wouldn't I want to marry you?"

"Because I am public enemy number one!" he held up a finger to emphasise his point. "I am a bad person, I have killed people, I am hated everywhere I go. Who would want to spend their life shackled to someone like me?"

"Well, I would."

"No you wouldn't, don't like my heart's already broken. You wouldn't touch or look at me the whole way home! I'll let you go don't worry I'm not going to force you to stay."

"Oh Draco" Astoria moved to sit next to him, she slipped her hand into is and used the other to make him look at her. "I was only giving you the space I thought you needed to calm down. I don't hate you! I love you, more than anything in this world. I am as happy spending my birthday here on this bench as in a hundred fancy restaurants."

"But story, you'll ruin your life"

"So you aren't the best at public relations, so what?" she chuckled, "I don't like people that much anyway. I would ruin my life not being with you. By conforming to peer pressure and not listening to my heart."

Draco smiled, tears pricked at his eyes. "You are so amazing," he laughed resting his forehead against hers, "and I love you more than anything, and…" he paused, sliding off the bench and onto one knee. He took the box back and opened it so that the ring faced her. "And I want to go through every day knowing that you are always by my side. Astoria Greengrass, would you do the honour of becoming my wife?"

She smiled that smile filled with happiness once more and nodded vigorously, tears filled her eyes as she whispered yes, throwing herself forward into his arms.

Draco nuzzled into her neck, "happy birthday darling," he whispered.

* * *

**Please do review, I could do with the criticism on this one I need to improve aha badly.**

**Much love, MnM x**


End file.
